Defining Moment
by awakenstate09
Summary: AMC/GH crossover...Reese finds out she's Alan Quartermaine's daughter and Bianca never broke up with her...They go to Port Charles while a former resident of Pine Valley link to Rebecca Shaw..Implied and Minor slash. Dead and Gone is T.I
1. Chapter 1

_Defining Moments_

_By _

_Awakenstate09_

_Part one_

_Sam couldn't believe Maxie was so dense and so stupid. She went after everyone but Spinelli and at this point Winifred was a better choice for Spinelli. Sam knew he was down and went to this room. "Hi." Sam said and Spinelli greeted her. "You deserved a lot better." Sam said and Spinelli inquire what she was referring to. "I love Maxie to death but you risk your life to save all of our lives, those charges should be dropped and Maxie can't see you!" Sam said and Spinelli actually made him feel good. "She doesn't deserve you." Sam said and Spinelli brought up a good point. "Fair Sam, you still love Stone Cold, aren't you staying away from the one you love is the same thing has Maxie when he has saved your life?" Spinelli asked and Sam was about to say it was different. Sam realized that the Jackal was right and responded, "I do love Jason.." Jason was about come in and heard this, "if I went back to him, I would get my license first and I want stand on my own so if anything happened to him, I know I could back to something or do something." Sam said and added, "I looked at Lucky and I knew I wanted it to be Jason in my bed, it's over but not for you. Maxie will never see you as Jason and I see you." As she was about to leave, Jason left outside the door. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Defining moments_

_By _

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Two_

_**You found me is from the Fray**_

_Sam made her way downstairs and saw Jason. "Maxie doesn't deserve him." Sam said and Jason agreed. "Spinelli is our family." Jason said and added, "You told me one time that you have new faith in angels because I lived through the surgery. I have faith that we are supposed to look out for him, together. I know we have so many things to do but…" _

**We found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything."**

Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
That never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
It never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad

"_I respect you for wanting to do things on your own and I respect you for being your own person." Jason said and added, "With Elizabeth, it wasn't me, you accept me." "I told you a long time ago, I will never judge you on what you do. Everything I said to you I was angry. I love you.." Sam couldn't believe those last words slipped out and Jason responded, "I love you too." Sam slipped into Jason's arms and she had tears because here she was back again, however this time on her own feet. Sam cried a little and then looked at him then said, "I'll see you later." Sonny had watched this and Sam walked by him._


	3. Chapter 3

_Defining Moments_

_By _

_Awakenstate09_

_Part three_

_After they agreed to get Spinelli first then Sonny said, "You would right to an extent, we don't deserved happiness, I don't, you do." Jason paused and Sonny continued, "You fought for a life with Robin, Courtney and Elizabeth, I have to say Jason they tried but Sam outlasted all of them because she understood. Her past is her past. What are you doing man?" Jason couldn't say a word and then he said, "When this is over, you're right." Jason looked up and saw Spinelli, it was Sam and him who kept him alive. What would happen if they didn't? _

_Sam was sitting there at the metro court drinking coffee and Rebecca walked her way. "May I sit here?" Rebecca asked and Sam without thinking told her to. "You look like you have a lot to think about." Rebecca said and Sam responded, "I'm in love with a man who wrecked me at one point in my life. I still am." "What are you doing here? Blue eyes looks like the man you should be with and then please get Nicholas off my back, he looks at me like I'm a fucking ghost." Rebecca said and Sam smiles. "She smiles." Rebecca said and Sam responded "Men." "I'm really concerning women right now." Rebecca said and Sam responded, "If this keeps up, so will I." Sam walked out and Rebecca hoped that could be true. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Defining Moment**_

_**By **_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part four**_

_Bianca POV_

_There's one moment where you could define who you are than just a name_

_**Bianca had locked herself in the bathroom after finding out about Reese, Zach and Greenlee being missing. She sat there in her wedding dress just thinking about everything. Reese never had a male friend who considered her an equal. Bianca took into consideration and then she remember this is not only Reese's first real gay relationship, it's her real one with kids in the deal. She should have been honest and Zach was just as guilty, even more so. Bianca knew who she was and Reese was just finding out but Bianca will be damn if she's just an experimental and yet she will not lose her family. However, was it pride or the fact she loves Reese's heart and her touch. The way she kisses her and the way she chased her around the room. She didn't like that Reese can't be honest sometimes and that she hides her feelings. Reese has never expressed them growing up. She knows Reese's feelings are real. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Defining Moment**_

_**By **_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part Five(What about now is from Daughty) **_

_**Maggie was her best friend and grew something together, it felt short. Reese was Bianca's inspiration her light at the end of the tunnel…She could feel Leo, she always hope Leo would come back and get his Greenlee. He never did but she has a chance, she has a chance to fight for what she wants. Leo and Greenlee had so many problems…**_

Shadows fill an empty heart  
As love is fading,  
From all the things that we are  
But are not saying.  
Can we see beyond the scars  
And make it to the dawn?

Change the colors of the sky.  
And open up to  
The ways you made me feel alive,  
The ways I loved you.  
For all the things that never died,  
To make it through the night,  
Love will find you.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

_**Bianca got up and she opened the door. No one was in the bedroom right now and so that dramatic moment was wasted. She walked downstairs and there was a roomful of people…She walked up to Reese and looked at her, "We got a lot of work ahead of us my love. I will be damn if I'm going to lose someone I love." Bianca said and Reese smiled…"One of my best friends can't be with the person he loves because he's dead, he can't fix anything but we're alive." Bianca said and then gave her a kiss. **_

_**As the funeral ended for Greenlee, Bianca was staring out of the window and Reese came in. She sat across from her. Bianca looked at Reese and motions her to come over her…."I'm mad as hell." Bianca said and added, "Leo was supposed to be alive and things would have been different. I wandered if they are reunited, what if....We can't see them together and that's hard for me to know that because I grew up watching them, they fought so hard, why didn't Leo come back to her? We never saw a body." "So that's why you want to fight." Reese said and added, "For us." "I could breathe, I could talk and I want to fight for us. You got to fight too." Reese took Bianca's hand and sat down. "I want to tell you something." Reese said and took a breath. "I wanted my father to give me away and he was the asshole he is. He said let me come clean, I'm not your father." Reese said and Bianca responded, "What?" "It doesn't excuse what I did." Reese said after and added, "He told me that my father was Alan Quartermaine! He said that he fuck my mother when he was cheating on his wife and called me a bastard…" Reese laughed and said, "No a bitch." Bianca was stunned and very angry. "Oh man! I went downstairs and…..I feel like this scar up doll with stitches on the outside that a kid puts away because she doesn't want to clash with the other ones. She doesn't want it to be different." Reese said and cried right after. Bianca held her love and yes there was work to be done. The following week during a lot of family time and bouts with Erica then Kendall, the silent treatment to Zach and Reese was slowly realizing that it wasn't real feelings for Zach. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Defining Moment**_

_**By **_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part Six(Cold is from Crossfade)**_

_**Bianca had Tad do some digging and found out that Alan had died a couple of years ago, he has one child named Jason Morgan who runs the organization. Bianca couldn't believe her luck. She shown Reese this and then she just laughed. "My half-brother is a enforcer, a hero and the father of a child.." Reese said, she had read the heroics of him during the Equinox scare. Bianca shook her head and Reese said, "I want to meet him. I know it's not safe…" "I'm coming; I'll just order that bullet proof vast I've been wanting." Bianca said jokingly. **_

_**Bianca and Reese, a week later walked into the Metro court and Reese was holding tightly to Bianca's hand. "Ow." Bianca said and Reese responded, "Sorry." Carly walked up to them and said, "Hi, can I help you?" Carly asked and a employee walk off then said, "Look a couple of dykes." Carly snapped her head back and ripped him up then fire him on the spot. "Thank you." Bianca said an Carly responded, "I don't tolerate shit like that besides I'm notorious for pissing people off." Carly looked at Reese, "You looked familiar." Carly said and Reese didn't know why, she responded, "I get that a lot." Bianca told Carly why she was here with Reese and Carly shook her head. Bianca knew that Carly was a friend of Jason's from the report from Tad**_

_**She called for Jax and pulled him aside, she told him a vague version of what was going on. "I need your advice." Carly said and Jax was shocked. "There's a woman who looks like his sister here and is real sister here plus what's going on. He's really going to need you." Jax said and Carly responded, "Tell me something I don't know." **_

_**Rebecca Shaw was walking out of the elevator, Nicholas was nowhere to be found and as she breathe again. There was a phone call and she answered, "Hey, what? Slow down Leo, what happened?" Rebecca asked….Leo was under witness protection and had met Rebecca, Leo couldn't come back to Greenlee because of his mother, it took him a long time to opened his heart to Rebecca but Rebecca's heart at that time was cold because she had opened herself too much, she closed the door and then came face to face with the woman who made her so cold. "Claudia." Rebecca said…..**_

_Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannnot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high_

_**Rebecca stood right in her face and walked off, Claudia touched her arm then Rebecca shrug it off then left…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Defining Moment**_

_**By **_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part Seven**_

_**Carly knocked on the door and it was Spinelli still recovering. Carly could do a search with Spinelli help but it seemed that Jackal was trouble…"Fair Maximista and the priestess quarrelling is most troublesome to me." Damian said and Carly responded, "Why?" "While others would embraced such conflict, if I go with one I set myself to heartbreak but if I go with the other, I might lose Stone Cold's trust." Carly has been in similar situations and as she was about to opened her mouth. Jason walked in and told Spinelli to wait for a second. "Hi, Jason your father cheated with a woman whose last name is Williams, her daughter, your sister is here in town wanting to meet you and she's gay." Carly said and Jason blown away again. Carly gave Spinelli a link and he typed it…Spinelli looked and showed Jason. **_

_**Reese had just taken a shower with Bianca. More Reese was with Bianca, she was beginning to think what was she thinking and Zach was back in friend status, nothing more. "How do you feel?" Bianca asked and Reese responded, "Scared to death." "We'll work on that." Bianca said and Reese knew that. Moments later, there was a knock on the door and Reese walked to it. It was Jason and Reese paused as she had a shirt with a vast around it. Jason and Reese were staring at each other. "Hi." Jason said and Reese responded, "Hi." They would clueless on how to go about this. "You are a lot taller than I expected, work out a lot." Reese said and Jason responded, "You have Alan's eyes." "Okay." Reese said and added, "How do we do this?" Jason tried to think of something. "I'm Jason Morgan" Jason said and Reese shook his head, she introduced herself.**_

_**Rebecca had met Leo at a shore off of Port Charles. "Hey." Rebecca said and Leo responded, "What's been going on?" "Oh you know explosion, a prince is stalking me and now I'm competing with a ghost plus my ex-girlfriend is in town, you…" Rebecca said.**_

_**Claudia was having a drink than two and was going for a third. Sam walked around and decided that she needed Claudia a little sober right now. "Where's your father?" Sam asked and Claudia responded, "I have no clue." Sam smacked the drink out of her hand. "Because of your father, Jason's son was kidnapped. Because of your father, Sonny started a war and a lot of people got hurt. You slept with the man who knew all this. Where the fuck is your father?" Sam asked nicely….."Little girl if I knew where he was, do you think I would be talking to you?" Claudia asked and added, "You don't know what you're dealing with." "Excuse me, I have been shot at, shot through then hit by a car, hanging on a bridge got knocked up by your husband and been kidnapped by a psychopath. I watched the man I love go through hell when he thought he lost his son, so where is your father?" Sam asked and Claudia responded, "I don't know." Sam gave her that look and walked away….**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Defining Moment_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part eight_

_Reese saw she had a voice mail and she put it to her ear…_

_**Hey shorty, it's the reason why you have grey hairs Marcus, I'm in town and not Pine Valley.**_

_There was a knock and Bianca was stirring. She got to the door as Reese was in the bathroom. "Oh my God!" Bianca yelled as she hugged her brother in law Marcus. Marcus had met Bianca in Italy. _

_**Months ago….**_

"_You're in love with a woman." Marcus said and Reese responded, "Yeah." Marcus hugged her sister and lifted her up. "Finally!" Marcus yelled and added, "I knew it." "Why didn't you tell me?" Reese asked and Marcus just laughed. Marcus was on vacation because of the birth of his second child. "I have to meet her." Marcus said and Reese responded no so many times. She reluctantly introduced the both of them and Bianca wasn't afraid of Marcus. _

_**Present…**_

"_I love you but I know you're not here because you want to see me." Reese said and added, "Are you on a case?" "Yes, I'm going to break a rule, it involves your half-brother." Marcus said and added, "That's all I could say. I hope you __**don't **__ask me__ to say anything else." Reese looked quick what not to say and what to say. "That's all." Reese said and Marcus responded, "I could tell you that he's in no trouble of being arrested." Reese then breathes easy…Reese and Bianca went down to the Metro court diner then sat down. Rebecca Shaw walked in to see Bianca with Reese. She remembered a photo with Leo and Greenlee then Bianca. Bianca kissed Reese and Rebecca decided to join in at the same time Claudia walked in. Rebecca wanted to join in and she was asked to sit down. She talked about not knowing anyone and Reese said she was meeting family. Rebecca didn't pry, Rebecca saw Sam walking by who she was sort of crushing on. Bianca saw that…"I think Sam is taken." Bianca said and Rebecca turned around. It worked…She could start really talking to Bianca and she really liked Sam. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Defining Moments_

_By _

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Nine(Dead and Gone is from T.I and Justin Timberlake)_

_Claudia watched Rebecca and Sam watched Claudia. Sam got a call and it was Jason, he had found Anthony. Then Marcus walked in and looked Claudia in the face. "Jason hold on." Sam said and Rebecca was chatting away. _

**I've been travellin' on this road too long  
Just tryna find my way back home  
The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone  
And ohhhh  
I've been travellin' on this road too long  
Just tryna find my way back home  
The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone, dead and gone**

"_We have to talk." Marcus said and Claudia responded, "Agent Collins." "We have to talk." Marcus said and they walked off. Sam snapped a picture of Marcus and Reese saw it. Reese had to stop herself because she couldn't say anything, so she walk back to the seat with Bianca and Rebecca. Rebecca got what she needed and might have found a friend or two in the process. As she walked off, she was in the lobby as Claudia was talking to Marcus. "Protheus case is still hot and I know your father knows where she is." Marcus said and Claudia responded, "I have no idea what you're talking about." "Don't play stupid, I have paper work to connect your father and her. Somebody has lost someone important because of this case taking too damn long because abuse little bitches.." Marcus said and Claudia responded, "Bitch! Who the hell do you…" "Claudia! Find me Protheus or I swear to God I will strike down upon you with great vengeance until you beg me to let you breathe again." Marcus said and left. Leo opened the door and found Greenlee on the other side. You see the day before the wedding Aiden was planning on making Ryan's miserable and so he found out that Leo was alive, he told Greenlee and that's when she left. She had the luck that "Zach" run her off the road. Aiden took it from there and made sure Greenlee disappeared. She made one mistake…An e-mail to Kendall and it said, "Goodbye…" Kendall knew it was Greenlee…. _


End file.
